Teddy Bears with Guns
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Kyle really wants a teddy bear, Christophe has a gun.


**Please remember I do not own South Park **

Kyle Broflovski sighed again as the man behind the booth smiled an overly sweet smile.

"To bad Kid, how about another go, you'll get it this time for sure." He was currently at the Park County fair. The boys of South Park had made it a tradition to go every year.

"Yeah totally." Kyle nodded his his head firmly and handed the man another dollar while he set the game up for what seemed like the twentieth time.

Kyle gripped the fake gun and aimed at the little targets that popped up again and again in random places. Harmless pellets shot out of the gun as he tried his hardest to keep his grasp firm and his aim steady.

It was a side tradition that every year Kyle would blow at least fifty bucks trying to win a stuffed animal at the fair. He didn't want a bunch of plush toys, just one. Unfortunately for him he was terrible at the carnie games.

"Damn it, every time!" Kyle huffed and got up from the plastic seat. "All I want is a_ damned _stuffed animal, is that so much to ask for?" He fumed as he searched his pocket for another dollar bill.

"Non, eet is not too much." The teen jumped as he heard a familiar voice, looking up he noticed a tall brunette dressed in dark colors with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Oh, hey Christophe, what's up?" Kyle asked in a sulky voice. The older teen shrugged and took another drag off his cigarette.

"What eez zis game? And 'ow come you cannot buy ze stuffed animal?" Christophe asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, you can't buy the animals. You have to win them; they are a prize for winning the game. And it's just a shooting game. I have to shoot all the targets to get the stuffed toy." The brunette perked up slightly at the mention of guns and shooting things.

"I see...so why eez eet you still 'ave no toy?" Kyle scoffed and pointed a finger to the game only a few steps away.

"Because it's too damn hard...or _rigged_. I haven't decided yet." For a second Kyle thought the mercenary was going to shrug and go back to doing whatever he was before.

However a smooth laughter graced his ears instead. The mercenary was laughing at him and his want for a stuffed toy.

The redhead's face heated up with embarrassment. He wasn't a girl or anything, he just liked stuffed animals and happened to be very bad at winning them.

"Zat does not look like eet would be too 'ard. Would you like me to try?" Kyle's blush became more noticeable by the second.

"Um, I guess you could, if you wanted that is." Christophe nodded and threw down his cigarette.

"Do I 'et to use my own gun?" He asked before casually pulling out his own semi-automatic. Kyle's eyes went wide and he took several steps away from the gun and its holder.

"That won't be necessary, they supply you with one. You can put that away now!" The older teen smirked once more at the other's apparent discomfort

"Oui, 'ere 'old zis." He joked and extended the gun to Kyle who quickly shook his head 'no'. "Alright, alright. So I just 'it ze targets and zay will surrender ze stuffed animal?" he asked, putting away his gun and pulling out a dollar bill from his wallet.

"Yeah, they'll even let you pick which one you want!" The redhead said excitedly.

Christophe sat down on the plastic stool and handed the man his dollar.

"One game coming right up, good luck." The brunette rolled his eyes and focused on the mission in front of him. As soon as the game was set up he positioned the plastic gun and quickly started to hit the red bull's-eyes with practiced ease and skill.

Kyle gaped at the older teen, even when the targets popped up with increased speed Christophe hardly seemed to notice. He hit them all dead-on and sent them flying to the ground effortlessly.

He had never seen somebody work so fast and with accuracy like that. He had made the game look like...well just what it was supposed to be, a game.

"Done, and eet appears I 'ave 'it zem all." He announced smugly after the game was finished.

"Nice job kid, pick your prize." The man at the booth muttered with distaste. The older teen motioned for Kyle to come over.

"Which one was eet you wanted?" He asked with playfulness about him.

"Oh that's alright, you won it. You should keep it." Kyle insisted it was only fair that the winner keep the stuffed animal.

"I 'ate z'ese zings. I only played because you wanted one." Christophe said and pulled out another cigarette and quickly lit it.

"You don't mind, _really_?" Kyle asked, feeling a little guilty for taking the prize for himself.

"Non I do not mind, tell me now mon Cherie, which one." Kyle eye's sparkled with childish delight. He pointed to a brown fuzzy bear, with dark eyes to match. To anyone else it would look simple and not worth the dollar used to win it but Kyle thought he was adorable.

"I like that one."

"Okay. 'E wants ze bear. Oui ze brown one." The man handed over the bear, which he immediately handed to the redhead.

He got off the seat and watched as Kyle cuddled the bear tightly to his chest.

"Thank you so much Christophe! I love him! You're the best Dude!" The other teen shrugged but gave him a sly smile anyway. He was just glad he could do something nice for the shorter redhead.

"You know, we still 'ave a few 'ours before zis place shuts down. Want to go on ze uh...big spinning wheel wiz me, you know ze one wiz all ze lights on eet?" Kyle laughed as he described the popular fair ride.

"You mean the Ferris Wheel? Sure that would be fun." The brunette agreed and looked at him with a softness Kyle was unaware the French teen possessed.

Kyle thought to himself about how Christophe was like a teddy bear. He had a soft side and wonderfully brown eyes, always great to have around in any situation.

Christophe then pulled out his gun and started to explain the dynamics of it, waving it around a little.

_'With a gun, he's like a teddy bear with a gun.' _

_**A/N: I love these two together! I hope I got the accent down right, anyway thank you for reading! And as always I hope you enjoyed it! **_


End file.
